happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkadurkastani Civil War
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Date | } | } |- ! Factions | } | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } | } |- ! Casualties | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Command Centers | } | } |- ! Major Battles | } |- ! Organizations | } | } |- ! Time | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! Concurrent | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Durkadurkastani Civil War was a conflict waged in Happy World, in the country of Durkadurkastan. Prelude Main Articles: Durkadurkastan War, Occupation of Durkadurkastan In 2016 Durkadurkastan was invaded by Happy Nation as a result of a Durkadurkastani backed terrorist attack. This resulted in the destruction of the ruling Junta and the beginning of a year long occupation. When the occupation ended, the country was left in an extremely primitive state, with no infrastructure, or access to modern technologies. The Junta quickly reestablished control in Bakalakadaka, but the separatist sentiments fermenting for decades boiled over in the power vacuum left by the occupation, and the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl was formed in the northeast, and the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan in the northwest. The Factions The Nationalists The long ruling Junta of Durkadurkastan's many nomadic militia groups was deposed by Happy Nation during the war, and afterward was unable to completely retake control over the country. They were on the same level in terms of equipment as the rebel factions, but had the advantage of a larger territory and manpower base, as well as being internationally recognized as the government of Durkadurkastan. They based their operations from the national capitol: Bakalakadaka. They wanted to restore Durkadurkastan to a country of nomadic tribes who send tributes to serve in the military and thus just go back to their own devices. The Royalists The Royalist forces of Sultan Faruq were founded by those with a desire to make Durkadurkastan a real country with a presence on the international stage. They support a secular monarchy to control the country, as well as the modernization of the country as a whole, with infrastructure, modern medicine, and economic philosophies. They are fiercely opposed to the nomadic status quo of the Nationalists, and even more so to the regressive, barbaric goals of the Islamists. The Royalists' seat of power was a tent village on the abandoned Happy Nation Stuhldurka Airfield. The Islamists The Islamist forces of the IRD were led by Grand Mufti Rashid and Supreme Ayatollah Farli, and were based in the northwestern village of Bakluksherpa, although the Grand Mufti and Supreme Ayatollah, as well as the Council of Islam, actually conducted the war from the gutted Fort Bakalakadurk. They were fighting for a Shariah based country, and use typical Muslim barbarism to accomplish this. They used suicide attacks, mass terror attacks on civilians, and primitive weapons in their war for the right to fuck goats. The Grand Mufti was considered a new prophet sent by Allah to guide them to a global Islamic government. The Grand Mufti was only seen by the Supreme Ayatollah, and had total control of the government by divine right. Both the Nationalists and the Royalists were opposed to them, and some in the international intelligence community believed they might unite against the Islamists. Major Engagements The Junta sent a large number of troops to the north to reclaim Fort Bakalakadurka and thus discredit the separatist movements in the north. The Nationalist army was caught be surprise when they came under fire from Islamists in the fort, and after attempting twice to take the fort with high casualties were routed, only to be attacked by Royalist forces when they tried to secure their secondary objective at Stuhldurka Airfield. This disastrous route for the Nationalists was the informal start of open civil warfare in Durkadurkastan. Second Battle of Bakalakadaka On December 18th, 2017 a large force of Royalist Troops marched on Bakalakadaka, and a large battle ensued between the Royalist and Nationalist forces around the capitol. After four days of heavy fighting, the Royalists were routed, although they stopped the counterattacking Nationalists at the edge of the Stuhlbakastuhl. [[Battle of Stuhldurka|'Battle of Stuhldurka']] In April of 2018 the Islamists launched a major offensive against the royalists, and were only repulsed after several days of brutal fighting. The Islamists were repelled, and the Sultanate scored a major victory both militarily and politically, with it increasing the legitimacy of the Sultanate in the eyes of the international community. [[Battle of Bajkabala|'Battle of Bajkabala']] In June of 2018 the Islamists launched another offensive, this time into Nationalist territory. They caught the Nationalists completely by surprise, as they were massing their forces in the east to attack the royalists. The offensive culminated in decisive battle in the village of Bajkabala, which resulted in Islamist victory and the Nationalists routed, their forces collapsing. Grimshire Intervention On the morning of June 21st, 2018 the Grimshire Socialist Republic crossed into Durkadurkastan near Bakluksherpa, and within hours had destroyed the Islamist and Nationalist forces. They were stopped only by the presence of Happy Nation and Kaiserreich troops in the Royalist territories. The campaign included the Fall of Bakluksherpa and the Bombing of Bakalakadaka. Foreign Reactions [[Happy Nation|'Happy Nation']] Happy Nation had just withdrawn it's forces from Durkadurkastan following the successful conclusion of the war, and had no interest in the affairs of the country. As stated by Councilor for Foreign Affairs James Haygor; "Those savages can go ahead and kill themselves, they're just finishing what we started." Grimshire Socialist Republic ' The GSR had announced that it supports the Nationalists as the legitimate government of Durkadurkastan, but has again reaffirmed it's neutrality in the region. Despite this, in 2018 they invaded the country and toppled the Nationalist government as well as the Islamists and set up the communist Durkadurkastan Liberation Council in their place. 'Lava Country Place ' Lava Country Place kept quiet, but was believed to be supporting the Islamists due to their being a fellow theocracy. 'Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich The Kaiserreich had declared neutrality in the conflict, but there was a vocal minority in the Reichstag that supported the Royalists as another monarchy. Category:Wars Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Durkadurkastani Army Category:Army of Allah Category:Imperial Army of Faruq